Compassion
by Chaos Controlled
Summary: It's amazing how a little compassion can turn the hardest of days around in a mere second. OCxOC


It always started out the same: He came to school and the football players beat him up at the end of the day. Not everyday, but about two to three times a week.

And he always let them. He didn't protect himself because if he ever tried they'd hurt him more. It'd already happened. But today was different.

The orange wolf with red tips on his hair, tail, ears, and fingers was thrown roughly to the ground, only to hear a cry in response.

But this was not a cry from himself. It was a feminine cry, and a familiar one at that. He slowly wiped the blood from his swollen bottom lip and looked up.

"Don't hurt him anymore!" A purple hedgie cried, running up to the group surrounding the young wolf. She always had on a gray shirt with orange and black sleeves and an orange skirt. Her book bag was dropped on the ground as she walked up to them.

"Why shouldn't we?" The quarterback asked.

"Because you're _hurting_ him! Can't you see that!? Do you think it's funny!?" She cried, tears slowly trickling down her rosy cheeks.

"Yes." He replied. "We _can_ see that. And _yes_, it _is_ funny." He stumbled back as he received a nice uppercut to the jaw.

"Well take it into consideration that _I'll_ be here right by his side if you ever come back!" She placed her hands stubbornly on her sides. "Well what are you all still here for?"

Before another word was uttered they all left.

"Thanks Sparks." The wolf said slowly picking himself up.

Sparky smiled. "No problem Gabriel, but…" She slung one of his arms over her shoulders to steady him. "Please kick the crap out of them every once-in-a-while. I hate watching you get creamed like that."

"There really isn't much I can do. Last time I tried they just hit me harder."

"Then I'm signing you up for Karate with me." She said sliding from under him.

He chuckled. "That is a terrible idea."

"No it isn't." Sparky replied crossing her arms over her chest. "I came up with it. How can it be so terrible?"

Gabriel smiled at her. She was so full of herself sometimes, it got really funny. "So you think I should endure _more_ pain just so I can protect myself from this little bit?"

"Yeah pretty much."

"That has to be one of the stupidest things I have ever heard you say."

"Just look at it in my perspective for a second. You learn Karate now, and later in life when you're in trouble you can kick some serious- -"

"All right, all right, you win." He cut her off before she started cursing.

She poked her bottom lip out before smiling. "Okie Dokie then, see you at practice tomorrow!"

Gabe's eyes widened in horror. Before he could protest a pair of soft lips met his own. His face turned scarlet, and in return Sparky started sucking on his bottom lip. As he slowly kissed back the screech of a whistle caused the two to pull apart.

Their P.E. coach stood, arms crossed, whistle in mouth, in front of them. "There will be absolutely, positively no PDA's on school grounds. Understood?" He said letting the whistle fall from his mouth.

The two nodded in agreement before leaving, red-faced, to their homes. Once out of sight Gabriel grabbed her hand, entwining his fingers with hers.

"Sorry about that." Sparky said. "Forgot how heartless he could be." She seemed a little far off due to the fact that had been her first kiss. And to be honest she had thoroughly enjoyed it.

"It's just because nobody's ever kissed him like that before. He was just jealous." In truth that had been Gabriel's first kiss as well. And what better way to share it than with your best friend?

She chuckled. "So, you wanna come over for dinner tonight? Maybe you could stay the night to, just so I could get you pumped for Karate tomorrow."

"Sounds like a plan to me." He said squeezing her hand slightly.

It's amazing what a good spirit and a little compassion can do.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Well that was just a little something I came up with one day. You see, I created Sparky and Gabriel, and they are my two favorite characters. So I thought, Why not make them into a cute little couple? If you read any story's I write in the future I guarantee they'll be in a few of them. Anyway, R&R! ;)


End file.
